herofandomcom-20200223-history
Maya (Maya the Bee)
Maya Nessarose Kate Sabrina Madeline Edna Aliza Mimi Tiffany Prairie Janessa Claudia Colleen CJ Sunny Blaze Anastasia Mallory Mariah Cozi Edith Ginny Liz Mabel Storm Destiny Charlotte Bee (simply known as Maya) is the one of the main protagonists of Maya the Bee. She is a young 7-year-old bee with blond hair, yellow and black stripes, and green eyes. Her best friend is Willy and also a bit of a rival with Lara. Personality She loves freedom, living in the meadow by herself unlike other bees who live in the hive. She is good, fair, happy and willing to help everybody. She was born in a bee hive. At the beginning of the third season Beeswax wanted Maya ejected from the hive, because he was worried that other bees would copy her behavior. The Queen of the hive dissuaded him, after Maya saved her teacher Cassandra. Maya is very rambunctious, and this often causes problems. For example, Maya got lost in underground corridors. Her appearance, in contrast to other anime characters, varies. In first season her head is rounded, but in second season it is oval. In the third season she is very slim, her head is rounded and she has longer antennae. Although Maya is a bee, she has wasp colors (yellow-black). Maya is the most popular and most influential person on the meadow. Her best friend is Willy and she does not like the spider Thekla. She dislikes predators (including frogs, birds, and bats) and her arch-enemies of Stinger, Deez and Doz, and also Thekla. Biography Maya is a cute and tomboyish young bee girl who is 7-years-old and who loves freedom but unlike all the other bees, live in the meadow and not in the hive like everyone else. She's helped out anyone of her friends. Voice: *Andrea Libman (TV Series) *Coco Jack Gillies (Maya The Bee Movie, Maya The Bee 2: The Honey Games, and Maya The Bee 3: The Golden Orb) Relationship Home: Beehive (formerly), Meadow Gender: Female Likes: Willy, The meadow, her friends, flying, honey, friendships, helping out with the meadow insects, racing, adventure, rules, Flip, helping unfriendly insects to be friendly, Hornets (currently; in the films), being happy, vegetarin mammels, Violet (currently), being special, discovers Dislikes: Predators, being separate from Willy, unfriendly insects, bullies, being prey, Thekla, Willy's cowardless and clumsy, Lara's jealousy, Buzzlina Von Beena, being lived like the other bees in the hive, rivalry, sundew planets, Hornets (formerly and in classic series), danger, her friends in danger, disobedience, Stinger and his wasps, lies, losing her honey, frogs, theives, Violet (formerly), being called "Meadow Bug" by Violet (formerly), Willy befriends with Violet (formerly), Beegood, The Empress’s meanness, making her friends mad, seeing meadow insects sad, birds, Triplets mischiefness, being tricked Her relationship with Willy Maya and Willy's relationship is that the two bees are best friends. There was that one time Maya thought Willy ate most of his pollen before the picnic but Willy didn't and thinks Maya is calling him a liar. But after Maya discovered that Willy's pollen was under a leaf, she tells Willy that she was wrong and they become friends again. Her relationship with Violet Maya and Violet’s relationship is that the two bees are best friends after she saved her from Thekla and reforms herself by apologizes to Maya for bullying and for cheating. She being helped by Violet and her team to win the final challenge of the Honey Games and Violet believes that Maya’s team saved her lifes so they deserve to win. At the after-party Maya and Violet are dancing together with Willy. In the TV series Coming Soon In the Movie Coming Soon Gallery 82337269.jpg Maya_CGI.png Maya_Bee.jpg Thumb-350-807403.jpg Maya-the-Bee-1081595.jpg Maya-the-bee-movie-post1-620x348.jpg 1313_2_maya_90.jpg Maya_tricks_the_Frog.png|Maya vs. Ribbit 55777-maya-bee-buzzes-american-film-market-2013.jpg Maya-the-bee-tv-show.jpg Tt0hwMqTkfV4.jpeg Maya_The_Bee_Screenshot_0282.jpg|Maya with Flip Maya_The_Bee_Screenshot_0513.jpg|Maya with Willy Maya_The_Bee_Screenshot_1216.jpg|Maya with Sting Maya_the_bee_movie_still.jpg|Maya singing Maya_The_Bee_Screenshot_1870.jpg|Maya tells the guards about Buzzlina's lies. D10da5a64cfa705e25ed5cd7f55b4fda.jpeg 7f3fdde49937083f20dcd56f2200e61882980df7.jpg 725c73b99d6c2bab160ea21461d466506658f6b7.jpg|Maya vs. Violet 5307a83287da07d532988f41a487b273afcdaa51.jpg 1ac5f5bcc9ce40a857dad35a65ab48658b7b8bf1.jpg|Maya gets kicked out from the Honey Games by Beegood for breaking the honey cup when Violet tricks her again. IMG_2754.png|Maya is finally comes back for the final challenge of the Honey Games after the Empress gives her another second chance. P.txt.jpeg Ba01509c80e6e9bd7aa7177d6c680de376938d1a.jpg Mayathebee_03.jpg|Maya is ready for the final challenge of the honey game. IMG_2655.png|Maya saves Violet along with Willy. IMG_2658.png|Maya and Team Poppy are befriends Violet and Team Tropolis. IMG_2665.png|Maya with Violet Gallery_59106.jpg Maya-the-Bee-The-Honey-Games.jpg IMG 2669.png IMG_2674.png|Maya, Willy, and Violet are bee best friends. Trivia *She is in love with her best friend Willy. *The season 2 episode "Jealousy" implies she has a crush on Willy. *In the first movie, she believes that Buzzlina who took the royal jelly and make the Queen was passed away but she saved her from Buzzlina. *In the sequel movie, she dealing with Violet so she can make become friends with her after she saved Violet from Thekla. Category:Maya the Bee Heroes Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Sidekick Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Tomboys Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Big Good Category:Tricksters Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Good Category:Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Heartbroken Category:Bully Slayers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Betrayed